


kiss in the kitchen like it's a dancefloor

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, this is very ramble-y but we're pretending thats on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Lando, are you all right?" Carlos's deep voice snapped him back to reality. "You seemed very far away", Carlos said, making a vague gesture in the air to get his point across.Careful not to trip this time, Lando stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller man's middle. He smiled up at him, "yeah, I was. Was thinking about you, about us."Carlos suddenly looked concerned. "You are not having doubts, no? About this?"-or: lando thinks a lot about his relationship with carlos
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	kiss in the kitchen like it's a dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this fic idea started with a vague concept in my head, then some insta stories posted by these two idiots themselves and then the incredible @circuitricardoporno uploaded their work "licking sadness from your cheek" which fueled me and i just Had To write this. it is strongly inspired by that work in particular and you should all read it because it is the only thing i have been thinking about for [checks date] over a month 
> 
> so, this one goes out to crp, we don't know each other but you are possibly my favourite carlando author
> 
> title from sunflower, vol 6 by harry styles (which was also a big inspiration and i lifted some lines from it. it's a good song please listen to it)
> 
> (obligatory disclaimer: this is fictional, please don't involve the actual people it is about)

Lando dramatically groaned as he carried the last box into the hallway. It wasn't even that heavy, the messy handwriting in black felt tip on the top indicating that it was probably filled with clothing. He stacked in on top of another one labelled _bedroom_ and hoisted both in the air as he used his foot to kick open the door in front of him. Soon, he realised his mistake, as the stack of boxes now fully obstructed his view and he couldn't see where he was going. Fortunately, Lando was all too familiar with the layout of the apartment, and he managed to navigate himself around smoothly.

Well, until he bumped into something and nearly toppled over. 

"Here, let me take this from you."

Part of the weight was lifted from his arms. With the cardboard now out of sight, he was met with a pair of big brown eyes gazing at him adoringly. Lando couldn't fight back the smile that crept upon his face. God, he could stare into those eyes forever. Even if they sometimes made him feel all wobbly, both in his feelings and physically. 

Moving in with Carlos hadn't been a lot of work, most of Lando's belongings had already ended up at his teammate-boyfriend's place anyways. It still made Lando feel all funny whenever he could refer to Carlos as his _boyfriend_ , even though they had been together for months now. He more often than not even struggled with the idea that the Spaniard was into him at all. It seemed like such a foreign concept to him; he, Lando Norris, all skinny limbs and a spotty face, was desired by Carlos Sainz Jr, certified sex on legs.

And yet here he was, standing in Carlos's - no, _their_ apartment, surrounded by the last of his stuff still unpacked. Lando suddenly felt out of place, even though he had probably already spent more time here than at his old place over the past few months. Lando's had flatmates before, but this is different. They are sharing a bed now. Get to wake up together every day, make breakfast together, do the dishes together.

Lando nearly snorted at his thoughts. Washing the dishes was something he'd always detested, but somehow the idea of him and Carlos standing next to each other passing plates makes him feel incredibly giddy. Christ, he is way too far gone.

"Lando, are you all right?" Carlos's deep voice snapped him back to reality. "You seemed very far away", Carlos said, making a vague gesture in the air to get his point across.

Careful not to trip this time, Lando stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller man's middle. He smiled up at him, "yeah, I was. Was thinking about you, about us."

Carlos suddenly looked concerned. "You are not having doubts, no? About this?"

"No, no. Of course not. I want this", Lando replied. "I really want this", he added when Carlos still didn't look fully convinced.

"Okay", Carlos pressed a light kiss on the tip of his nose. "Because I do not want you to feel pressured and agree just for the sake of pleasing me."

It had been Carlos who suggested that Lando should move in with him. Early on a morning after Lando had yet again stayed over at his place, they had been standing in Carlos's relatively small bathroom, in front of the sink. They were brushing their teeth, occasionally bumping shoulders to annoy each other (Lando pretended he just wanted to irk Carlos, but he secretly basked in the bit of physical contact). Lando spat out the excess toothpaste and accidentally got some on the shirt he was wearing. It was an old T-shirt he had borrowed from Carlos. A hole in the front exposed Lando's collarbone. Whenever it shifted, it revealed just about half of the love bite that Carlos had left there the day before, now blossoming purple on contrasting pale skin. Lando looked at himself in the mirror and slowly traced the bruise with his index and middle finger.

He had always been a bit apprehensive about Carlos leaving marks on him, afraid that people would notice. This was okay though, safely below the collar, and he never trained shirtless anyways. Lando did love the feeling of being branded Carlos's, like he belonged to him. There was a weird sort of comfort in being owned, sometimes.

By that point, Carlos had finished his morning routine and was eyeing him up curiously. Lando flushed pink. He opted not to voice the thoughts running around in his head aloud, instead, he leant sidewards, burying his head in Carlos's chest and inhaling his freshly applied cologne. Carlos murmured something into his hair.

Lando lifted his head, "what's that?"

"You should move in with me."

After being rendered paralyzed for a good ten seconds, he had finally come to his senses and Lando closed the distance between to two of them as an answer. He could distinctly taste the toothpaste in their kiss.

Which is how they had ended up in nearly the same position, some weeks later, standing in the middle of their now shared home. Lando had no idea for how long he had zoned out, all he knew was that he was still warm in Carlos's hold.

He realised that the Spaniard was probably still expecting some kind of reply from him. "Carlos, I want nothing more than living here with you, honestly", Lando took a deep breath, "But you have to understand that this is a big step for me. For us. I just- I don't know. I just feel insecure about it, I guess."

Better to just get it out there.

Carlos was intently listening to him, eyes focused on Lando's face with the kind of intensity he always carried around him.

"I do understand, but there is nothing you need to be insecure about. I asked you to move in with me, because I love you, and I am serious about us", he reassured the Brit. "Also, I want to be able to see your pretty curls when you wake up, every day."

God, Carlos's sincerity could be so overwhelming. Lando was on the brink of tears already, and Carlos had barely said anything. He is an adult, he really needed to get his shit together one of these days. Today, however, was not that day.

He had no idea how to verbalize his feelings to the man standing in front of him, not having the words to express the mushy warmth in his belly or the jittery reaction of his heart. Lando settled for ducking down, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest, perhaps making himself smaller than he needs to.

"I love you too."

It was barely audible due to the fact that the words were spoken into the fabric of Carlos's sweater. Lando knew his admission was heard, though, when he felt a kiss being pressed onto the crown of his head.

"Let's unpack this mess, then", Carlos simply said. 

Lando hummed in response and detached himself from where he had tangled his fingers in soft beige material. He could feel Carlos's eyes on him, curious and apprehensive. Carlos has the incredible ability to make Lando feel safe and secure, which he desperately needed at that moment. It's kind of ridiculous really, the power that the Spaniard holds over his emotions.

He's thought about that before. Lando shouldn't need Carlos that much but he _does_ , and it's been messing with his head a lot.

His hand found its way into Carlos's hair, soft under his touch. Lando looked up at him and smiled, genuinely smiled, all the worries from earlier gone. That little bit of reassurance was all he needed. The conviction that he is wanted and loved and that they are in this for the long haul.

Carlos seemed to relax too, the concern that was etched on his face disappearing.

Carefully, Lando stepped back and sat down, cross-legged on the floor. While he opened a box and started to unpack, Carlos joined, sitting opposite of him as he emptied a box as well.

"Oh my god, do you wear this?" Carlos suddenly spoke, nearly bursting into a giggle fit. "It is so ugly!"

Lando flung a slipper at his boyfriend's head.

\---

Later, when the pair were lounging on the sofa, Lando's legs slung over Carlos's, nearly fully sitting in his lap, the younger man started thinking again.

He had never felt so blissful just to _be_. In this space, together, with Carlos and no one else to bother them. A time and place where he can fully let his guard down, not having to worry about who will see and what they will think.

The setting sun filtered through the window and danced over Carlos's face, making his skin glow and specks in his irises sparkle golden. He looked like a renaissance painting or- something else, Lando doesn't know much about art. He wished he could frame the picture and hang it in a gallery, up where it belonged.

Lando traced Carlos's profile with his index finger, making the Spaniard turn to him and away from the Netflix show that Lando had stopped paying attention to a while ago.

Golden brown eyes looked at him, and all of a sudden it hit Lando. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Carlos.

He was content now, but being with Carlos always made him wish for more. First friends, then lovers, and then moving in this apartment together. It had been nearly the end-all of his fantasies mere weeks ago, but now he couldn't stop longing for a house with a dog running around in a garden enclosed by a white picket fence, Carlos by his side, gold band around his finger.

Jesus Christ, he needed to slow down. He was a teenager not too long ago, marriage is a bit early, and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't ready for that at all.

Still, one part of the dream might not be too far fetched yet.

"Carlos?"

"Hm?"

Lando slowly leant forward and kissed him, soft and sweet.

"I want to get a dog."

Carlos pulled back, stunned, "What?"

"Us, here, in this apartment, a little dog playing around", Lando pouted, "you don't like the idea?"

Lando knows Carlos loves dogs, it is a well-documented fact, so that couldn't be the issue, and immediately irrational fear took over. He had scared his relatively newly-acquired boyfriend off by wanting too much, too fast.

"I do," Carlos said, "you just surprised me, is all."

The Spaniard smiled, "we can get one of those small and loud ones, like you."

Lando whacked him in the chest, but there was no malice behind it. Carlos laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Piss off."

"Oh, but you love me, _cabrón_."

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! unbeta'd so please let me know what you thought/if you spotted any mistakes :)


End file.
